Yareal Taran
|species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes= |skin=Light |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=Taran family |masters= |apprentices=}} Yareal Taran (1899-1955) was a powerful male mutant. In the 1910s, Taran ran away from home in order to fight in the First World War, only for his parents to die in his absence. At the height of the First NoHead War, Yareal Taran discovered the existence of the NoHeads. He attempted to churn out the Knights of Metta until NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Demonic NoHead learned of his activities, prompting him to hide out in Canada. Here, he attempted to recruit mutants to prepare for the inevitable confrontation with the NoHeads. He was killed by Mr. Demonic NoHead in 1955. Biography Yareal Taran was born in 1899. His mother was a mutant. Thanks to his parents' protests, Taran ran away from home during his teen years in order to fight in the First World War. When he returned in 1918, he was shocked motionless when he learned that his parents had been murdered. At the height of the First NoHead War, Yareal Taran discovered the existence of the NoHeads. He attempted to churn out the Knights of Metta, who had been reduced to a rump state after the Battle of the Appalachians. Before he could find anyone, however, he realized that NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Demonic NoHead knew of his activities. Knowing he was no match for the latter, Yareal went into hiding in an undisclosed location within Canada. Here, he attempted to recruit mutants to prepare for the inevitable confrontation with the NoHeads. He believed this would prevent the imminent war. Several months later, Mr. Demonic NoHead set out to find him, believing that Taran still posed a great threat to him, and pressured Suzie into joining him and the accompanying group of NoHeads. On the way to Taran's living quarters, they obtained the Verasect from Merlin's first apprentice. After killing the wizard, Mr. Demonic NoHead, Suzie, and the other NoHeads finished their journey, confronting Yareal Taran in his own home. With the Verasect as his weapon, Demonic easily won the duel that followed. Taran was left for dead as Demonic returned to his own time. Physical description According to a flashback, Yareal had black hair and wore a blue T-shirt. When he was killed, he appeared to be in his 40s or 50s. Personality and traits Yareal is shown to be very compassionate. He has a bit of an obsessive personality. He could be somewhat nosy and was known for sleuthing around and getting involved in things that did not concern him. Yareal became intensely preoccupied with finding out what Mr. Demonic NoHead was doing. He also developed on unhealthy obsession with helping out in World War One, to the extent of running away from home. Powers and abilities Yareal Taran was strong in the Light. His skills allowed him to survive the First World War, despite only being a teenager at the time. Although he himself knew he was no match for Mr. Demonic NoHead, he briefly held his own against the Verasect, the fifth and unofficial artifact that composed the Arts. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:1899 births Category:Males Category:1955 deaths Category:Killed by Mr. Demonic NoHead Category:NoHeads enemies Category:Mutants Category:Taran family Category:Heroes